The faucet structure used to have a fined ceramic valve inside for controlling the water flow opening and closing and the amount of water. The fined ceramic valve (60) used to install a valve stem (62), an upper ceramic piece and a lower ceramic piece inside the valve casting (61) and the free end of the fined ceramic valve (60) connects to a valve base. The fined ceramic valve is settled into the compartment (71) of the faucet body (70) which is preset in manufacturing process. The hot water and the cold water flows upward into the faucet by a cold/hot water inlet tube (72) which penetrates through the compartment (as shown in FIG. 14). When the faucet is in use, the valve stem, which extends from valve casting, enable the handle of faucet body (70) to rotate after the handle is pulled up, so that the valve stem (62) can make the limber hole on upper ceramic piece to align with the drain hole on lower ceramic piece. And then the cold water and the hot water can flow into the fined ceramic valve (60) and be mixed before the mixed water runs through the limber hole in valve base and flows out from the drain hole (73) which is on the bottom of compartment (71) in the faucet body (70). Conversely, pull down the handle of faucet body (70) causes the limber hole on upper ceramic piece to misalign with the drain hole on lower ceramic piece, so that the faucet is in off position and the water flow is blocked.
However, conventional structure described above still has some problems to apply to the practical application and there are some concerns below: (i) Because of the drain hole (73) in the compartment (71) can only be penetrated outward from the bottom of the compartment, the design of faucet body (70) is limited by the presence of compartment (71). In this embodiment, the height of the outlet channel (74) of faucet body (70) is requested to lower. Therefore, when the faucet body (70) is used in a wash-basin or similarly reserved tanks, the reserved tank is hard to be clean because of the lower height of the faucet body (70); and (ii) After the casting process of faucet body (70), the other two more processes are requested for casting the cold/hot inlet tube (72) and the drain hole (73). It cause the overall production process is various and many, and the manufacture cost is higher. Under this circumstance, the device will be not competitive and unable to maintain the technical advantage.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a fined ceramic valve of faucet to overcome the problems presented above.